


don't leave me again || [Bokuaka][Italiano][Completa]

by Yoosungkimyandere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosungkimyandere/pseuds/Yoosungkimyandere
Summary: Bokuto ha finito la terza superiore e Akaashi sta passando il suo ultimo anno da incubo, ma qualcosa di inaspettato succederà un giorno, non posso dire altro, sarebbe spoiler 😉⚠️AVVISO⚠️Questa storia è stata scritta grazie all'ispirazione di alcuni Tik tok che hanno dato SOLO l'idea, il resto viene tutto dalla mia testolina.Iniziato: [01/06/2020]Finito: [22/09/2020]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduzione

Bene! Volevo solo spendere due parole per questa storia, sono tipo le 7 del mattino e mi sono appena svegliato con un'idea fantastica! 

Voglio cominciare dicendo che questa idea mi è venuta grazie ad un Tik Tok sulla Bokuaka

Quindi l'idea originale è partita da questo Tik tok! 

Per il resto è tutta mia immaginazione quindi se qualcuno ha già fatto una cosa del genere perfavore me lo dica senza insultare

Non ho ancora letto nessuna Bokuaka su Wattpad quindi vi sarei davvero grato di questo piccolo favore! 

Detto ciò vi lascio alla storia, spero solo che vi piaccia! 

PS: Questa storia sarà abbastanza triste, se siete molto emotivi non mi prendo la responsabilità di aver finito il vostro serbatoio delle lacrime (sperando di farla bene questa storia.. sarà aggiornata non spesso, anche se sono spesso triste quindiii si vedrà)

Questa storia è stata presa da wattpad (copia e incolla) quindi scusatemi, ho messo anche le vecchie date

Arrivederci Stelline★~~


	2. Chapter 2

Beh la nostra storia ha inizio proprio all'ultimo anno di liceo del nostro caro Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto si era appena diplomato, e Akaashi aveva iniziato la Terza superiore, passava i giorni a pensare a Bokuto e a quanto gli mancasse, ricordava tutti i momenti passati insieme, tutte le volte che entrava nella sua emo mode e come riuscisse a farlo sbloccare in pochissimo tempo, era sempre pronto per salvare la situazione, Ricordava anche come era entrato nel Fukurodani, aveva due scelte, Fukurodani e Suzumeoka, ma scelse Fukurodani per un unico motivo, Bokuto, ora vi racconterò meglio. 

Akaashi frequentava la Mori Junior High School e doveva decidere in quale scuola entrare, nella sua scuola i giocatori erano adatti ma non avevano nessuna passione per la pallavolo, e questa cosa valeva anche per Akaashi, ricevette una raccomandazione per la Fukorodani ed infine scelse appunto due scuole, Fukurodani e Suzumeoka, si unì al Fukurodani solo dopo aver visto una partita dove Bokuto, che era al primo anno, stava giocando, la passione del ragazzo stupì Keiji a tal punto che ebbe un grosso impatto su di lui, portandolo ad Iscriversi al Fukurodani, quindi si può dire che era tutto merito di Bokuto, e non averlo più tra i piedi, come pensava spesso Akaashi, era strano e lo rendeva... Triste, certo, si sentivano ancora ogni tanto per il cellulare ma non come prima, Bokuto sembrava sempre felice, Akaashi.. si sforzava, faceva finta di essere tranquillo, ma in realtà piangeva, riusciva a tenere la voce ferma in modo che non lo capisse, e sentirlo felice senza di lui, lo faceva stare male.

Tornando al presente, Akaashi si stava dirigendo in palestra per un nuovo allenamento, oggi avrebbero avuto un'amichevole con la Nekoma quindi ne voleva approfittare per allenarsi il più possibile prima dell'amichevole, quando si parlava della pallavolo cercava sempre di tenere fuori dalla sua testa il ragazzo-gufo, e spesso ci riusciva, ma quel giorno.. accadde qualcosa di inaspettato. 

Erano al terzo set contro la Nekoma, Akaashi stava per alzare la palla e..

"BOKUTO-SAN QUESTA È TUA" Disse alzandola, non sapeva perché, probabilmente gli era venuto in mente per via della Nekoma, all'improvviso ci fu silenzio su tutto il campo

"Akaashi-Senpai.. Bokuto non è più nella nostra scuola" disse un ragazzo di prima, il coach del Fukorodani chiamò Time Out, Keiji rimase immobile immezzo al campo a guardare giù, Kenma si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla

"Akaashi-kun tutto okay?" Chiese guardandolo preoccupato

"si, sto bene" disse sorridendogli, in realtà aveva un nodo alla gola, voleva solo piangere e liberarsi, ma doveva trattenersi, si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano e tornò a fare la sua solita faccia seria, guardò il coach e annuì, tornarono a giocare, alla fine vinse la Nekoma ma fecero ancora qualche partita, finite le partite Akaashi si diresse verso il bagno della palestra e si chiuse dentro, pianse silenziosamente, odiava farsi vedere piangere, credeva che fosse una cosa da deboli, e non doveva essere debole, prese il cellulare ed aprì la chat con Bokuto, ultimo messaggio, un mese fa. 

Bokuto-san

'ti voglio bene Akaashi' 5:00PM. 

Akaashi

'anche io Bokuto-san' 5:00PM.

Dopo quel messaggio Akaashi non ebbe più notizie di Bokuto, non aveva nemmeno provato a contattarlo, voleva farlo uscire dalla sua testa, non poteva continuare a stare male per lui, dopo qualche minuto uscì dalla cabina in cui si era chiuso, si sciacquò la faccia e tornò in palestra a raccogliere le sue cose, pulì la palestra e salutò tutti per poi andarsene a casa. 

Una volta a casa si buttò sul letto stringendo il cuscino tra le sue braccia, soffocando un urlo contro di esso, sentì il cellulare vibrare, lo prese e lesse il nome.. Bokuto-San. Aspettò qualche minuto prima di rispondere 

"pronto..?" Disse titubante

"AGAAAAASHI! È un mese che non ci sentiamo! Come va con la squadra? So che avete fatto un amichevole con la Nekoma!!" Disse con la sua solita euforia, Akaashi a sentire la sua voce si sentiva... Male, non sapeva come reagire, voleva averlo avanti a se e abbracciarlo forte, strano da parte di Akaashi vero? 

"Va tutto bene, si stanno impegnando, si oggi c'è stata un'amichevole con la Nekoma" disse rimanendo freddo, anche se le lacrime gli minacciavano di uscire

"Chi ha vinto? Lev è migliorato? E Kenma come se la cava?" 

"la prima partita hanno vinto loro, Lev è migliorato molto e Kenma anche" disse Keiji rimanendo freddo "da te come va?" Chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio

"Qui va tutto bene! Mi diverto molto e sono molto gentili! Sai, non riesco a calmarmi come prima, cioè insomma, senza di te è davvero difficile" per un momento gli sembrò di sentire un velo di tristezza nella sua voce, ma si ricredette dopo poco

"capisco.." disse rimanendo freddo

"KUROO ASPETTA! Akaashi scusami devo andare! Ci si sente in questi giorni! Ciao!" Ed attaccò, senza dargli tempo di rispondere, Akaashi buttò il cellulare sul letto e cominciò a premere la testa contro il cuscino, urlava e piangeva, soffocando il suo dolore nel morbido cuscino che stava abbracciando, immaginando di abbracciare il suo amato, già, Akaashi provava qualcosa per Bokuto, ed era il motivo per cui non riusciva a farlo uscire dalla sua mente, se n'era innamorato l'anno prima ed era da quando aveva capito di avere una cotta che cercava di farsela passare, purtroppo non ci era mai riuscito, sapeva che facendo così si sarebbe solo fatto del male, e Bokuto non aiutava affatto, passò il resto della serata a piangere in silenzio, non cenò nemmeno, gli era passata la fame, sapeva che doveva mangiare per tenersi forte per poter giocare la non ce la faceva. Alla fine si alzò, indossò i suoi occhiali e cominciò a fare i compiti per il giorno dopo, dopo qualche ora si addormentò con la testa sulla scrivania, il volto rigato dalle lacrime, i capelli neri più scompigliati del solito, il volto quasi rilassato e Bokuto fisso nei suoi pensieri.

_**Continua...** _

_**Angolo autore;** _

_**Si lo so sono stronzo maaaaa non posso scrivere troppo, è solo il primo capitolo, spero davvero che questa storia possa piacervi, ci tengo particolarmente anche se è stata ispirata da un Tik Tok ma tutto ciò che ho scritto è uscito dalla mia testa, quindi nulla! Spero vi piaccia!** _

_**Arrivederci Stelline★~** _


	3. Capitolo 2

Il giorno seguente si svegliò con un forte mal di testa, si accorse solo dopo di essersi addormentato con la testa sulla scrivania, si alzò e si cambiò ignorando il forte mal di testa, pronto per una nuova giornata che lo avrebbe solo portato a ricordi tristi, scese in cucina e fece una colazione veloce per poi uscire ed andare verso la scuola. Mentre camminava cominciò a piovere a dirotto, Keiji non aveva portato l'ombrello con se, non pensava che gli sarebbe servito dato che, nonostante fosse autunno, c'era un sole che spaccava le pietre. Corse verso la scuola cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile, arrivato a scuola si diresse verso il bagno così che potesse cambiarsi e indossare qualcosa di comodo e caldo, una volta cambiato andò in classe e si sedette al suo posto. Mentre il professore spiegava Akaashi era completamente distratto, la testa gli faceva un male cane e si sentiva le palpebre pesanti, continuava a pensare a ciò che era successo il giorno prima e non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa Bokuto. 

"Akaashi Keiji!" lo richiamò il professore per la terza volta, Akaashi finalmente si voltò verso di lui 

"mi scusi, dicevate?" chiese con il suo solito sguardo freddo e con la voce ferma anche se stava leggermente tremando

"ti senti bene? sei distratto e stai tremando da quando sei entrato, sicuro di non voler andare in infermeria?" chiese, Akaashi era uno dei migliori e raramente si distraeva durante le lezioni, preso alla sprovvista annuì

"sto bene, non si preoccupi" disse tornando a guardare il libro in silenzio, il professore sospirò

"se ti senti male va' in infermeria" disse poi, Keiji annuì e cominciò a prendere appunti sul suo quaderno. Dopo svariati minuti perse di nuovo il filo del discorso, non capiva cosa gli stava succedendo, non si era mai sentito in quel modo tranne quando doveva pensare a una partita importante. Alla fine delle lezioni prese le sue cose ed andò verso la palestra per allenarsi, entrò nello spogliatoio ma appena mise piede nella stanza si pietrificò, ciò che vide lo sconvolse, fece cadere lo zaino a terra e rimase a bocca aperta per un paio di secondi, si riprese quando i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una voce fin troppo familiare

"Akaashi! contento? Sono venuto a vedervi allenare!" non poteva sbagliare, quel viso sorridente, quei capelli, tenuti su con un bel po' di gel e qualche miracolo, e quella voce, quella voce che tanto sperava di risentire da un giorno all'altro. Non era un illusione, Bokuto Koutarou era lì, con il suo solito sorriso contagioso e le braccia aperte, come a incitarlo ad avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo. Akaashi senza pensarci due volte lo abbracciò, gli mancava da morire, aveva bisogno dei suoi caldi e rilassanti abbracci, Bokuto ricambiò un po' stupito dal comportamento del ragazzo, gli accarezzò i capelli e lo strinse a se, per qualche strano motivo non voleva ammetterlo, ma anche all'ex capitano mancava molto. 

"hey hey hey, stai bene? ti vedo un po' debole e stai tremando" disse Bokuto, evidentemente preoccupato. Si staccò leggermente e lo guardò negli occhi. aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi, il naso e le gote erano altrettanto arrossati. Keiji annuì e si staccò completamente dall'abbraccio.

"devo cambiarmi, dobbiamo allenarci" disse cercando di accennare un sorriso, Koutarou arrossì violentemente, raramente il più piccolo sorrideva e vederlo sorridere dopo tanto tempo lo aveva reso felice, come se quell'immagine non potesse mai andarsene dalla sua testa. il corvino andò verso il suo armadietto mentre l'altro uscì dandogli il tempo di cambiarsi. 

Una volta pronto Keiji uscì e si diresse nel campo, oggi si sarebbero allenati sulle schiacciate quindi doveva alzare a tutti, fecero prima un po' di riscaldamento, dove Akaashi si sentì costantemente osservato, si girò diverse volte e spesso trovava Bokuto intento a fissarlo. In fine cominciarono ad allenarsi seriamente.

Una, due, tre, quattro, le alzate continuavano ad aumentare e più Akaashi si sforzava, più si sentiva male. All'improvviso si sentì mancare, cadde all'indietro e svenne, Bokuto corse subito verso Akaashi, lo prese in braccio e gli toccò la fronte, era tremendamente caldo

"cazzo Akaashi dovevi controllare prima di allenarti" disse quasi come un sussurro

"Che succede?" Chiese il coach del Fukurodani, Bokuto sospirò

"Lo riporto a casa, ha la febbre alta" disse per poi prendere i loro zaini, mise il suo cappotto sulle spalle del più giovane ed uscì dalla palestra, fortunatamente aveva smesso di piovere ed ora si poteva anche vedere il sole, si incamminò verso casa del più piccolo, una volta arrivato prese le chiavi dallo zaino ed aprì la porta di casa, entrò mettendo gli zaini sul divano e poi salì in camera di Akaashi poggiandolo sul letto, si guardo intorno alla ricerca di una coperta abbastanza pesante che lo tenesse al caldo, mentre si guardava intorno Notò che la stanza non era cambiata per niente, un letto al centro con affianco libreria e un armadio, la finestra con le tende e sotto di essa una chitarra, spesso Akaashi suonava per alleviare lo stress, Bokuto andava spesso a casa sua non solo per vederlo ma anche per sentirlo suonare, di fronte al letto c'era la scrivania con diversi libri poggiati sopra, infine vide una cosa, una cosa che non c'era mai stata l'anno prima, vide una piccola bacheca, ma non c'erano post It con cose importanti da fare, c'erano foto che raffiguravano Lui e Akaashi, Bokuto si sentì sull'orlo di un pianto, gli mancava da morire e non sapeva che Akaashi provava lo stesso. Dopo qualche minuto apri l'armadio e prese un piumone abbastanza pesante, lo mise sul corpo ancora svenuto di Akaashi e si sedette accanto a lui, mise una mano sulla sua fronte per controllare ed effettivamente era bollente, prese uno straccio e dell'acqua fredda, immerse lo straccio nell'acqua e lo mise sulla fronte del corvino, in fine tornò a sedersi accanto a lui, aspettando il suo risveglio. 

Passarono le ore e Akaashi riposava tranquillo, non si era ancora svegliato, il che era quasi un sollievo, durante quelle ore Koutarou continuava a cambiargli il panno e spesso gli accarezzava la testa, non sapeva perché lo facesse ma credeva che lo avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo.

Erano ormai le 7 di sera ed Akaashi stava ancora dormendo, Bokuto decise di svegliarlo ma prima andò in cucina a chiedere alla madre del ragazzo, che era tornata da una mezz'oretta, di preparare qualcosa che facesse bene ad una febbre così alta, quando tornò in camera vide il ragazzo seduto sul letto che scrutava la stanza, ancora un po' addormentato, sospirò ed andò verso l'alzatore

"Akaashi, torna a stenderti, hai la febbre alta" disse solamente, Akaashi alzò lo sguardo su di lui e prese parola..

_**Angolo autore:** _

_**E nulla, ecco a voi il secondo capitolo, spero davvero che vi piaccia e che questa storia vi stia piacendo, ci sto mettendo molto impegno e ci tengo molto, grazie per il sostegno e per avere letto/votato la mia storia! Detto questo vado!** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	4. Capitolo 3

"che.. che ci fai qui?" Chiese Akaashi sorpreso, ricordava solo di essere svenuto nel bel mezzo dell'allenamento

"Ti ho portato a casa perché hai la febbre alta, devi riposare Akaashi" disse Bokuto spingendo il più piccolo sul letto, Akaashi si stese lentamente, sapeva che cercare di controbattere con Bokuto era un impresa impossibile, Soprattutto se si parlava della salute di Akaashi, si era sempre preoccupato molto e non ne capiva il motivo, inizialmente pensava che fosse per via della pallavolo, che se fosse stato male non sarebbero riusciti ad allenarsi, ma ora non ne capiva il motivo, non riusciva a capire perchè si preoccupasse così tanto per lui, non si vedevano da mesi e pensava che il brizzolato lo avesse cancellato dalla sua memoria.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla madre.

"Bokuto, è troppo tardi, se vuoi puoi rimanere a dormire qui, non vorrei che ti accadesse qualcosa" disse mentre si avvicinava al figlio toccandogli la fronte per controllare la temperatura corporea

"la ringrazio, se non do fastidio rimango volentieri" disse con il suo solito sorriso raggiante.

Il mondo crollò addosso ad Akaashi, non lo vedeva da mesi e così all'improvviso doveva dormirci assieme? Non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto a guardare il viso rilassato del più grande, sospirò e chiuse gli occhi cercando di rilassarsi finchè...

"posso dormire nella stanza di Akaashi? vorrei rimanere con lui ed assicurarmi che stia bene" disse con uno sguardo serio che non gli aveva mai visto fare. La signora annuì andando a prendere un futon nello sgabuzzino, nel mentre l'alzatore aprì gli occhi incrociando lo sguardo del brizzolato

"se hai bisogno svegliami senza pensarci due volte e mi raccomando non fare di testa tua alzandoti dal letto" aggiunse sedendosi accanto al letto di Keiji, il corvino annuì in silenzio sbadigliando "hai sonno vero? vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima di dormire? Non mangi da stamattina non fa bene" disse l'ormai ex capitano. Keiji annuì in silenzio, aveva paura di parlare, beh più che paura di parlare aveva paura di cominciare un discorso e non riuscire a portarlo avanti, aveva paura che se avesse cominciato a parlare di cose noiose si sarebbe stancato di lui prima o poi, aveva paura di perderlo definitivamente. Koutarou uscì dalla camera lasciando solo il povero Keiji con i suoi assillanti pensieri. Non faceva altro che torturarsi e preoccuparsi con tutte quelle domande senza risposta, dopo svariati minuti il ragazzo-gufo tornò in camera con un vassoio dove sopra era poggiata una ciotola con del riso caldo, mangiarono rimanendo in silenzio, Bokuto aveva le stesse identiche paure del ragazzo al suo fianco, aveva paura di non essere abbastanza per lui, aveva anche lui paura di perderlo definitivamente, infondo era proprio per questo che era andato a vedere gli allenamenti, in realtà ci era andato anche per un altro motivo, Kenma gli raccontò tutto ciò che era successo durante l'amichevole. Era stato proprio questo a dargli la forza di tornare da lui, aveva una piccola speranza e non doveva sprecarla.

"grazie Bokuto..." disse all'improvviso Keiji guardando il letto, Bokuto alzò lo sguardo su di lui sorridendo

"ma di nulla, dopotutto siamo amici no?" già... amici... non gli piaceva quella parola, voleva essere qualcosa di più per Bokuto, voleva essere al suo fianco nonostante non si sentissero da mesi, voleva stare solo con lui, ma sembrava che il brizzolato non avesse bisogno del suo aiuto e del suo sostegno, non ne era sicuro ma aveva paura di una possibile risposta. Era sempre più insicuro e stressato, all'improvviso si sentì la testa pesante, vide sfocato per qualche minuto e si teneva la mano sulla fronte facendo una smorfia di dolore, Bokuto capì all'istante che non stava bene, prese il vassoio dalle gambe di Akaashi e lo mise sul comodino accanto al letto facendo poi stendere il più piccolo che, alle azioni dell'ex capitano, rimase stupito, Koutarou non ci diede molto peso e gli sorrise cercando di rassicurarlo

"è meglio se riposi gufetto" il corvino a quel nomignolo rimase immobile a fissarlo e giurò di aver visto un velo di rossore sulle goti del suo amato capitano. Quando lo vide pensò a quanto fosse adorabile, si calmò e ridacchiò 

"va bene" disse facendogli un debole ma amabile sorriso, per poi chiudere lentamente gli occhi e addormentarsi con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

Bokuto sorrise alla vista di Keiji che sorrideva ma sopratutto al viso rilassato mentre dormiva. Poggiò nuovamente la mano sulla sua fronte e la sentì più calda di prima 

_sarà una lunga nottata_ pensò sospirando, poi si piegò e lasciò un bacio sulla fronte del ragazzo che era ormai sprofondato in un sonno profondo, tra le braccia di morfeo. Prese il futon che la signora gli aveva portato mentre prendeva da mangiare e lo poggiò accanto al letto del più piccolo in modo di essere pronto in caso di emergenza, si tolse maglia e pantaloni rimanendo in boxer, si mise sotto le coperte e dopo un po' di tempo, passato ad osservare il viso rilassato del corvino, si addormentò anche lui, immerso nei pensieri, ma sopratutto continuando a pensare a Keiji

_**Angolo autore:** _

_**ecco a voi il terzo capitolo! questo è un po' più corto degli altri ma perchè ehm, lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo. Beh detto questo grazie a tutti per il sostegno! spero veramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e vi prego non mi ammazzate qwq ultimamente sono molto occupato quindi non pubblico sempre, ma essendo estate ci sarò** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	5. Capitolo 4

Akaashi si stava allenando insieme a Bokuto, erano più o meno 15 minuti che continuavano senza fermarsi, Akaashi ne era contento, anche se non giocavano più nella stessa squadra, di poter alzare nuovamente al suo ex capitano, mentre facevano una piccola pausa Keiji notò che l'ambiente intorno a loro venne ricoperto da una strana sostanza nera come la pece. Il corvino si guardò intorno, alla ricerca del brizzolato, lo vide accanto a lui mentre parlava, ma quelle parole per lui erano incomprensibili, come se stesse parlando un'altra lingua, l'unica cosa che riuscì a capire fu' -addio Akaashi-, poi lo vide allontanarsi da lui, si allontanava sempre di più, senza girarsi, non si girò nemmeno una volta, ne per salutarlo ne per vedere come stava. Keiji continuava a guardarlo mentre delle calde e salate lacrime cominciavano a rigargli le candide e rosee guance. 

"KOUTAROU NO!!" urlò alzandosi di scatto, gli occhi erano lucidi e le guance erano rigate dalle salate lacrime, proprio come nell'incubo, si guardò intorno alla ricerca dello sguardo del più grande che si alzò appena sentì il più piccolo urlare il suo nome, cosa che non faceva mai, lo chiamava sempre Bokuto o Bokuto-san. 

Vide Keiji tremare, si alzò e lo abbracciò stringendolo a se, accarezzandogli i capelli inalando il suo profumo, diventato ormai droga per lui

"Bokuto-san, no, finisce che poi..." venne interrotto da Koutarou

"Non importa, non ti preoccupare" disse stringendolo a se, Keiji sospirò per poi ricambiare l'abbraccio, immergendo la faccia nell'incavo del collo di Bokuto continuando a piangere ininterrottamente, senza volerlo, il più grande nel mentre continuava ad accarezzargli la schiena cercando di rassicurarlo.

"ti va di raccontarmi dell'incubo?" chiese poi, mentre gli asciugava le lacrime con i pollici, Keiji annuì titubante, aveva capito, se voleva liberarsi degli incubi e delle insicurezze, doveva parlarne con qualcuno, doveva parlarne con Bokuto, non gli interessava più della sua reazione, aveva bisogno di risposte, buone o cattive, doveva sapere la verità.

Prese un grande respiro e cominciò a raccontargli tutto, ogni tanto singhiozzava e ad ogni parola la paura che quell'incubo potesse diventare reale aumentava. Alla fine del racconto Koutarou sorrise a Keiji e lo strinse a se.

"Non ti preoccupare Keiji, non ti lascerò solo" disse per rassicurarlo, il corvino lo strinse mentre sul viso si faceva largo un grosso sorriso. Finalmente si era liberato ed aveva ricevuto anche una reazione positiva da parte dell'ex capitano.

"ora però torniamo a dormire, è tardi e tu hai bisogno di riposo" aggiunse poi mentre gli accarezzava i capelli, Keiji annuì stringendolo più forte di prima senza staccarsi da lui.

"Puoi dormire con me?" chiese ancora con la faccia contro il suo collo, Koutarou arrosì ed annuì.

"certo, nessun problema" disse sorridendogli, il corvino si staccò dall'abbraccio e si spostò di lato per fargli spazio, il brizzolato si stese accanto al corvino, che solo in quel momento si accorse di come era vestito, o meglio non era proprio vestito, era completamente nudo se non per i boxer a coprire la sua intimità, Keiji arrossì violentemente, ma cercò di rimanere calmo, si stese girandosi verso la parte opposta a quella di Bokuto per non incrociare il suo sguardo. Bokuto mise le braccia attorno ai fianchi del più piccolo facendo aderire il suo petto alla schiena del corvino che arrossì ancor più di prima. Dopo un po' si rilassò e si girò verso l'ex capitano, che si era già addormentato, sorrise a quella vista, poggiò la testa sul petto di Koutarou per poi addormentarsi anche lui. 

Il giorno seguente Bokuto si svegliò abbastanza tardi, aveva anche un leggero mal di testa ma decise di non farci molto caso, prese il cellulare e controllò le chat su Line*. La madre gli aveva mandato almeno oltre i 20 messaggi, in effetti era tardi e non era ancora tornato a casa, si viveva ancora a casa dei genitori, solo perchè aveva trovato un'università li vicino e doveva trovare un lavoro part-time prima di poter andare a vivere da solo, in ogni caso, rivolse uno sguardo al ragazzo ancora poggiato al suo petto, sorrise ed arrossì, decise poi di chiamare la madre per calmarla.

"Koutatou tesoro, non sei ancora tornato a casa, sei andato direttamente a scuola?" disse con una voce mista tra l'arrabbiato e il preoccupato, Bokuto sbadigliò 

"scusa mamma, non sono andato a scuola, sono con Akaashi, ha ancora la febbre alta e mi sono appena svegliato" disse mentre accarezzava i morbidi capelli del corvino che dormiva ancora con un viso rilassato e le goti arrossate.

"perchè non hai messo la sveglia? Ci tornavi dopo da Keiji, oppure avete fatto...~" chiese la madre con tono malizioso, Bokuto sbuffò, anche se l'idea non gli dispiaceva, ma al momento non sapeva nemmeno se Akaashi provava qualcosa per lui

"smettila mamma, siamo solo amici" disse mentre giocava tristemente con i capelli dell'alzatore, sentì la madre ridacchiare divertita, non ce la faceva più con lei, quando parlava di Akaashi pensava sempre male "comunque oggi non vado, ho mal di testa e voglio controllare Akaashi" aggiunse poi 

"va bene, sta attento allora, fammi sapere come sta Keiji e mi raccomando, non fate cose sconce~" disse la madre, per poi attaccare immediatamente per non sentire le urla del figlio. Il brizzolato sospirò e tornò a stringere tra le sue braccia il più piccolo, che cominciò a muoversi leggermente, aprì un occhio

"buongiorno Gufetto" disse bokuto Sorridendogli, Akaashi arrossì 

"Buongiorno Bokuto-san" disse sbadigliando ma rimase ancora appoggiato al petto dell'ex capitano, non voleva staccarsi da lui, voleva rimanere ancora un po' accoccolato al suo petto, si sentiva al sicuro, si sentiva bene, si sentiva... importante.

Dopo un po' l'alzatore cominciò a parlare

"Che ore sono?" chiese rimanendo ad occhi chiusi facendo respiri profondi per inalare il profumo del Ragazzo-gufo che era al suo fianco

"sono le 10:00" disse mettendo un braccio sugli occhi mentre con l'altra teneva stretto a se il corvino tenendo la mano salda sul suo fianco

"Non dovresti andare a scuola?" chiese il corvino guardandolo negli occhi

"oggi non vado, tranquillo" disse sorridendogli, Akaashi annuì e, a malavoglia, si allontanò dal più grande per poi alzarsi dal letto

"Akaashi, dove vai?" chiese guardandolo con uno sguardo interrogatorio e serio, non doveva sforzarsi o la febbre peggiorava 

"Vado giù in cucina a preparare la colazione, mi sento molto meglio, grazie Bokuto-san" disse sorridendogli, Bokuto si alzò e prese sulle spalle l'alzatore si arrese all'istante e lo lasciò fare, infondo gli piaceva, anche se non voleva ammetterlo. Il brizzolato scese dalle scale ed arrivò nel salone dove fece stendere Keiji 

"tu rimani qui, ti preparo io la colazione, la febbre non passa mica da un giorno all'altro" disse sorridendogli, Keiji annuì e si mise a sedere mentre Koutarou andò in cucina

*Line è un applicazione per chattare che usano molto in Giappone

_**spazio autore:** _

_**okay! so che non vi aspettavate un capitolo così presto ed invece eccolo qui! Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo! vi prego di segnalarmi eventuali errori, grazie a tutti per l'attenzione, per il sostegno e per tutti i commenti carini che lasciate, mi fate piangiscere** _

_**beh detto questo Arrivederci Stelline~** _


	6. Capitolo 5

Akaashi stava guardando Bokuto mentre tentava di cucinare, diciamo che non era proprio il suo forte, infatti più di una volta ha rischiato di mandargli tutta la cucina in fiamme. Il corvino si alzò dal divano e si avvicinò al Brizzolato, che appena si accorse di averlo al suo fianco fece una smorfia di disapprovazione. 

"Ti ho detto di rimanere sul divano" disse l'ex capitano, Akaashi gli sorrise, era uno di quei sorrisi amorevoli, uno di quei sorrisi che non gli strappavi facilmente ma che per Bokuto erano sempre pronti. Quest'ultimo appena vide il più piccolo sorridere arrossì violentemente, sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco, amava dannatamente il suo sorriso, così come amava i suoi occhi color grigio-blu, proprio come la tempesta, i morbidi capelli corvini, la pelle candida e bianca, insomma, amava tutto di lui. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti proprio dalla fonte di esse

"Se ti lascio fare tutto da solo mi fai esplodere la cucina" disse prendendo una pentola mentre ridacchiava, Bokuto si sentiva come in paradiso, tanto che rimase fermo a fissare il più piccolo per svariati minuti, finchè un rumore non lo distrasse, Keiji aveva fatto cadere una pentola, Koutarou le mise immediatamente a posto per poi tornare a prendere in braccio il più piccolo. 

"Allora ordiniamo qualcosa!" disse poggiando nuovamente l'alzatore sul divano, stavolta sedendosi accanto a lui. 

Avevano passato tutta la giornata seduti sul divano a guardare film e a ricordare tutto ciò che avevano passato insieme e insieme alla Nekoma, tempi che volevano riportare entrambi indietro, volevano tornare a giocare insieme, a vedersi come una volta, alla fine ad Akaashi non interessava una relazione vera e propria... a lui bastava solo averlo li, al suo fianco, pronto a sostenerlo, per lui era meglio soffrire ma rimanere amici che perderlo definitivamente, purtroppo però la scuola, l'esame per entrare all'università e la squadra di pallavolo portavano via fin troppo tempo al corvino, mentre l'università ne portava via al brizzolato.

La sera, verso le sette, Bokuto se ne andò per tornare a casa, Akaashi si sentiva molto meglio ma il giorno dopo sarebbe rimasto ancora a casa come aveva promesso al più grande.

I giorni passarono in fretta e Koutarou aveva cominciato a scrivere più spesso a Keiji, infatti era molto più felice e spensierato.

Era un sabato come gli altri, Akaashi stava studiando mentre ascoltava delle canzoni rilassanti per concentrarsi meglio, finchè non gli arrivò un messaggio

Bokuto-san

'Akaashi! Io, Kuroo e Kenma volevamo

uscire, ti va di venire con noi?' 10:30 AM 

Appena il corvino vide quel messaggio si bloccò, sentì le guance andare a fuoco e il battito cardiaco aumentare. Non riusciva a credere che Bokuto gli avesse chiesto di uscire così all'improvviso, rimase fermo per svariati minuti finchè non rilesse il messaggio.

Akaashi

'Oh certo, a che ora?' 10:39 AM 

Bokuto-san

'Perfetto! Alle 11:00 in piazza, pranziamo in un 

ristorante e andiamo a fare un giro per i negozi' 10:40 AM

Akaashi

'allora a tra poco' 10:40 AM

Appena scrisse quel messaggio chiuse tutti i libri e si fiondò verso l'armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa di decente da mettere per l'uscita, è vero non sarebbero stati soli ma non erano mai usciti come semplici amici, erano quasi sempre in divisa o in tuta. 

Alla fine si mise un semplice jeans nero con un maglione blu notti, delle semplice scarpe bianche e, ovviamente, una sciarpa, essendo quasi sotto natale cominciava a fare più freddo.

Una volta pronto cominciò a dirigersi verso il punto d'incontro, era nervosissimo, non sapeva come doveva comportarsi e non voleva rovinare tutto con qualcosa di sbagliato, magari qualche azione sbagliata, il cuore mancava di un battito ad ogni pensiero, ad ogni scenetta che si immaginava, fino a chiedersi perchè aveva un effetto del genere solo con Bokuto e non anche con altre persone, che aveva di così speciale Bokuto? Decise di ignorare questi pensieri, o almeno per il momento, arrivò nel luogo prestabilito con cinque minuti d'anticipo, caso volle che Bokuto fosse già li ad aspettarli, prese un grosso respiro e si avvicinò a lui

"Akaashi! ce l'hai fatta!" gli disse sorridendogli mentre metteva un braccio attorno alle spalle del più piccolo, Akaashi stava andando il panico, non era la prima volta che faceva un gesto del genere, ma stava comunque andando in ansia, inoltre Bokuto non aiutava affatto

"si ci sono Bokuto-san" disse semplicemente, distogliendo lo sguardo

"Stai davvero bene così sai?" disse il più grande sorridendo al corvino che ormai stava andando a fuoco per quanto era rosso, furono interrotti, fortunatamente o sfortunatamente, da Kenma e Kuroo che si tenevano per mano, eh già, quei due erano fidanzati dall'inizio dell'anno, e Kenma si era messo in testa di far fidanzare anche Bokuto ed Akaashi, era proprio per questo che aveva deciso di raccontare all'ex capitano del Fukurodani l'accaduto di qualche settimana prima, in ogni caso, quando Kenma li vide fece un sorrisetto malizioso ad Akaashi che arrossì per l'ennesima volta in meno di 20 minuti, distolse lo sguardo, deciso ad ignorare l'amico, piano che non andò a buon fine.

Infatti Kuroo andò subito a salutare Bokuto mentre Kenma si diresse verso il corvino, intento a sapere tutto ciò che era accaduto nei precedenti giorni

"quindi?" chiese il biondo una volta raggiunto il suo obbiettivo

"Quindi cosa?" chiese a sua volta Keiji cercando di non finire per parlare dell'argomento che tanto odiava

"Oh non fare il finto tonto Akaashi! Lo sai cosa intendo" disse il biondino quasi spazientito mentre il corvino sospirò

"Siamo sempre amici lo sai, non è cambiato nulla!" Kozume tirò un sospiro esasperato, si chiedeva come faceva ad essere così ceco, come faceva a non capire che Bokuto ci provasse spudoratamente con lui 

"avete dormito insieme, aveva un braccio sulle tue spalle e lo sogni praticamente ogni notte, solo amici? mi stai prendendo per il culo vero?" Akaashi stava per ribattere ma fu bloccato da Kuroo che prese parola, Keiji lo ringraziò mentalmente, già non ne poteva più

"Allora andiamo a cercare un ristorante!" disse il felino con un certo entusiasmo 

_**Angolo autore:** _

_**ebbene ecco un nuovo capitolo della Bokuka! scusate se lo pubblico tardi ma QUALCUNO non faccio nomi, mi stava distraendo continuamente! Beh comunque spero che il capitolo vi piaccia! inoltre volevo dirvi che ho in programma un'altro libro dopo la Bokuaka! Una Iwaoi ambientata nella mafia au! Spero che vi possa piacere! detto cio' buonanotte!** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	7. Capitolo 6

Decisero di entrare in un ristorante non molto lontano dal punto d'incontro, si sedettero ad un tavolo e ordinarono di mangiare. Kuroo e Bokuto parlavano di tutto ciò che gli passava in testa, qualsiasi argomento era ottimo per passare il tempo e divertirsi, Akaashi rimase in silenzio per quasi tutto il tempo, cercando di ignorare Kenma, rispondeva solo alle domande che gli venivano fatte, e gli andava bene così, non gli andava di parlare e annoiare tutti, si era sempre sentito inferiore a tutti quelli che lo circondavano, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti nuovamente dal Brizzolato che gli tese la mano 

"andiamo o vuoi rimanere qui?" Chiese sorridendogli, Akaashi scosse la testa e si alzò dirigendosi verso gli altri, Bokuto era.. deluso, triste e confuso, aveva invitato Akaashi per passare del tempo con lui come facevano al club o ai ritiri con le altre squadre, ma Akaashi sembrava non volere lo stesso, era freddo da quando Kuroo e Kenma erano arrivati e non ne capiva il motivo, sospirò ed andò da Kuroo con lo sguardo basso

"oi che hai Bro?" Gli chiese Kuroo una volta notato il suo malumore

"È solo che ho invitato Akaashi per passare del tempo con lui ma è.. freddo, come se volesse evitarmi!" disse Bokuto disperato, non capiva che aveva il più piccolo e soprattutto perché si comportasse in quel modo all'improvviso, aveva il terrore di perderlo per sempre ma in un certo senso si sentiva come se potesse essere la cosa giusta da fare per farlo stare bene, forse Kenma si sbagliava, forse Akaashi non aveva bisogno di lui, forse doveva solo allontanarsi e lasciarlo andare per la sua strada, alla fine erano solo compagni di squadra no? Allora perché gli importava così tanto? Perché aveva così tanta paura di perderlo? 

"Non so Bro, prova a dargli del tempo, magari è un periodo difficile per lui, prova a capirlo, quest'anno avrà anche gli esami" disse il corvino cercando di consolare e calmare il brizzolato, forse ha ragione, pensò in quel momento, doveva dargli del tempo, era impegnato con gli esami e con la squadra, e non era facile, lo sapeva bene, annuì solamente.

Diciamo che quell'uscita non era stata delle migliori, certo si erano divertiti ma non come voleva Koutarou, verso le 6 di sera tornarono ognuno a casa propria, quando Bokuto entrò a casa si diresse direttamente in camera e si stese sul letto a guardare il soffitto, il silenzio invadeva la stanza solitamente rumorosa come non mai, ricordi riaffiorarono nella mente di Bokuto, ma uno in particolare lo colpì.

_**flashback (questo flashback ovviamente è di mia invenzione, non ho ancora finito di leggere il manga per tanto non ci sarà nulla del manga)** _

Era la settimana del ritiro con le altre scuole, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Hinata e Lev avevano appena finito di allenarsi e si stavano dirigendo in mensa per cenare, il capitano del Fukurodani parlava allegramente con il suo alzatore e il piccoletto del Karasuno, beh in realtà quelli che parlavano di più erano Koutarou e Shoyo, Keiji preferiva annuire e controllare che non inciampassero dato che erano troppo concentrati sul loro discorso.

Appena arrivarono in mensa Akaashi si diresse verso la classe dove dormiva la loro squadra, quando il più grande se ne accorse corse subito da lui, voleva accettarsi che stesse bene, prima di entrare accostò l'orecchio alla porta, sentì dei leggeri singhiozzi provenire dalla stanza, entrò cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, si guardò in giro e vide il più piccolo stringere le gambe al petto, il più grande si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò rimanendo in silenzio, Il corvino sorpreso alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi

"c-cosa stai facendo Bokuto-san?" quest'ultimo rimase in silenzio stringendolo tra le sue braccia

"Mi aiuti sempre, penso sia giusto che stavolta sia io ad aiutare te" disse tenendo la presa salda

"non è nulla di che Bokuto-san, sto bene" disse il corvino asciugandosi le lacrime, Bokuto sospirò e si mise a sedere accanto al suo alzatore, lo guardò negli occhi e sospirò

"va bene, se non ne vuoi parlarne non fa nulla, ma voglio rimanere con te e farti compagnia" disse mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del più piccolo e stringendolo a se, Akaashi rimase in silenzio e poggiò la testa sulla spalla del più grande, godendosi il suo profumo che riusciva a calmarlo in qualche modo. 

_**Fine flashback** _

In quel momento Bokuto pensò solo ad una cosa, 'Devo proteggerlo', ci stava provando in tutti i modi, ma non ci riusciva, ci stava provando con tutto se stesso ma Akaashi sembrava rifiutare il suo aiuto, e l'atteggiamento di oggi aveva confermato la sua teoria

"forse dovrei solo.. lasciarlo stare.. se ha bisogno mi cercherà no..?" Disse ad alta voce, cercando di convincersi, e infine decise, Non avrebbe più dato fastidio ad Akaashi, almeno finché non gli avrebbe scritto il corvino, non gli piaceva questa idea, gli faceva del male ma se era per il suo bene doveva farlo. 

Sospirò e si girò di lato, cominciò a fissare la foto che aveva sul comodino dove erano raffigurata tutta la squadra, ma si sofferma soprattutto su un individuo, sul suo alzatore. 

Dopo svariati minuti cadde nelle braccia di Morfeo, troppo stanco da resistere fino alla cena.

_**Spazio autore:** _

_**Ehm.. lo so che è passato un mese e mezzo dalla pubblicazione del quinto capitolo- e mi dispiace tantissimo ma ehm.. ho molti problemi ultimamente, per tanto perfavore non uccidetemi qwq** _

_**Bene, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia! Come pensavo la storia durerà poco, spero comunque che possa piacervi!** _

_**Detto ciò sparisco e provo a scrivere il prossimo capitolo** _

_**Arrivederci stelline☆~** _


	8. Capitolo 7

17 Novembre 2013

era passato un'anno ormai, Akaashi e Bokuto non si erano sentiti più da quel giorno, ognuno era andato per la propria strada, Kenma aveva provato più e più volte a farli ragionare e scriversi ma nessuno dei due volle sapere nulla, e fino a quel momento non si furono più incrociate, quella sera però accadde qualcosa di particolare.

Erano le 19:00, Bokuto stava andando a casa di Kuroo dove ci sarebbe stata una festa per il suo compleanno, non aveva molta voglia di festeggiare ma si trattava del suo bro quindi decise di partecipare anche se a malavoglia

Dall'altra parte, sempre alle 19:00 Akaashi si trovava già a casa di Kuroo, quest'ultimo fu invitato da Kenma, perchè era un'ottima occasione per distrarlo, o almeno così aveva detto Kenma, si stava rilassando su un Pouf in camera di Tetsurou prima che arrivasse il resto degli invitati

"hai intenzione di rimanere su quel pouf tutta la serata?" Keiji si girò verso Tetsurou che lo stava guardando con uno sguardo di disapprovazione, il corvino si alzò dal pouf sospirando, voleva veramente rimanere lì per tutta la sera, lontano da tutti, ma aveva promesso a Kenma che avrebbe provato a distrarsi 

" stavo solo aspettando che arrivassero gli altri" disse chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo, Kuroo glielo prese da mano e lo lanciò sul suo letto, poi prese Akaashi per il polso e lo trascinò nel salone ormai pieno.

"vedi? Sono arrivati quindi rimani qui e divertiti" Disse per poi allontanarsi e lasciarlo da solo.

Erano ormai passate un paio d'ore da quando Akaashi si trovava li, aveva bevuto molto a causa di un piccolo particolare a cui non aveva pensato prima, Bokuto si trovava alla festa. 

Bokuto aveva intravisto Akaashi, sperava che fosse solamente la sua immaginazione, lo sperava con tutto il suo cuore, quella speranza lo abbandonò quando vide Kuroo togliere una bottiglia d'alcolico dalle mani dell'ex alzatore ormai brillo

"Akaashi stai esagerando, sei ubriaco, basta" disse Kuroo mentre il più piccolo cercava di riprendersi la bottiglia

"sono sobrio! Lo giuro, dammi la bottiglia per favore" Bokuto sospirò e si avvicinò ad Akaashi e Kuroo

"Akaashi che hai combinato? Non è da te comportarti in questo modo" Kuroo si girò sorpreso vedendo il suo amico rivolgere parola all'alzatore, decise poi di allontanarsi e lasciarli parlare da soli. Bokuto prese per mano Akaashi ed andò in bagno in modo di poter parlare da soli indisturbati

"Quindi? Perché lo hai fatto?" Il brizzolato aspettava una risposta da parte del corvino, che stava fissando il primo con uno sguardo sconvolto

"Perché prima ti ho visto" disse solamente mentre la sua espressione passava da sconvolta a triste, anche se non era consapevole delle sue azioni ricordava perfettamente chi era Bokuto e cosa era successo l'anno prima

"quindi hai deciso di ubriacarti solo per questo?" Il brizzolato lo stava quasi rimproverando, il corvino a quel punto non riuscì più a controllarsi, aveva uno sguardo arrabbiato e malinconico

"solo per questo? Davvero? Come fai a non capirlo? ho sempre avuto una cotta per te dalla prima superiore, solo che con il tuo diploma è andato tutto a puttane! Non ci sentiamo da un anno.." disse singhiozzando ogni tanto, Bokuto rimase solamente a guardarlo, non sapeva che dire, o meglio, non era sicuro se ciò che stava dicendo Akaashi era la verità o se era solamente l'effetto della sbornia, Akaashi sbuffò e se ne andò via. Aveva raggiunto la macchina quando Bokuto lo raggiunse e cercò di fermarlo

"Akaashi sei ubriaco, non puoi guidare in quelle condizioni" disse il più grande cercando di trattenerlo il più possibile, purtroppo Keiji era già salito in macchina, la mise in moto per poi andare via, Bokuto rientrò sconsolato, sperando che Akaashi riuscisse ad arrivare a casa sano e salvo.

Era ormai mezzanotte passata e Bokuto aveva passato tutto il tempo a deprimersi in un angolo remoto della casa di Kuroo, ormai erano andati tutti via ed erano rimasti solo Bokuto, Kuroo e Kenma, stavano mettendo a posto tutto il disordine creato fino a poco tempo prima. Erano ad un buon punto finchè Bokuto non venne fermato da una chiamata, prese il cellulare e rispose

"pronto? Chi parla?" chiese sbadigliando, leggermente assonnato

"Pronto? sto parlando con Bokuto-san? Per caso conosce Akaashi Keiji?" quando Koutarou udì quelle parole sentì il cuore farsi più pesante e una strana sensazione di paura lo pervase 

"si sono io, lo conosco" disse guardando Kuroo in cerca di aiuto, aveva paura di cosa fosse successo, sperava che fosse tutto un sogno o che fosse semplicemente qualcuno che aveva trovato Akaashi in difficoltà 

"si uhm... siamo dell'ospedale, Abbiamo trovato Akaashi in un grave incidente, ora è sotto i ferri, lei era il suo numero d'emegenza quindi l'abbiamo chiamata all'istante, al momento è in sala operatoria" Bokuto fece cadere il cellulare, aveva la bocca aperta, le lacrime scendevano copiose sulle sue guance

"Bokubro? che succede?" Kuroo rimase sconvolto dalla reazione del brizolato, voleva avere delle spiegazioni e subito

"A-akaashi" riuscì a dire solo quello, ma quel nome fece capire all'istante la situazione a Kenma, si avvicinò a Bokuto mentre tremava dalla paura

"ha avuto un incidente...?" chiese sperando con tutto il cuore una risposta negativa che non arrivò mai "Allora muoviti! Va in ospedale da lui" disse passandogli il cellulare, Bokuto lo prese e si diresse immediatamente in ospedale, chiamò un Taxi dato che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e non riusciva a vedere la strada.

Finalmente arrivò, si fiondò nella stanza indicata da una infermiera, appena entrò vide Akaashi steso sul letto d'ospedale, era ridotto ad uno straccio, lentamente il Brizzolato si avvicinò al corpo del corvino, il viso ormai era sommerso dalle lacrime, non riusciva ancora a crederci anche se lo aveva avanti ai suoi occhi.

Si accasciò sulla sedia posta accanto al lettino dell'ospedale, strinse una mano del più piccolo tra le sue, una mano si posò sulla spalla dello schiacciatore, si girò e vide una dottoressa

"quali sono le sue condizioni?" chiese, con occhi luminosi e pieni di speranza, la dottoressa sospirò 

"non sono delle migliori.. mi dispiace.."

_**Spazio Autore:** _

_**Hey! è finalmente arrivato il nuovo capitolo, come ho già detto siamo ormai alla fine della storia, scusatemi per questo finale improvviso qwq spero che non sia troppo triste- cioè a me fa abbastanza schifo... spero che sia almeno decente hahhaha. Beh comunque come va? quando tornate a scuola? io il 24, infatti ho in programma di cercare di finire la Bokuaka in questi giorni! Beh ora vado! buona serata** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	9. Capitolo 8

"abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che potevamo fare ma purtroppo è in coma al momento.." Appena Bokuto sentì quelle parole tutto ciò che lo circondava aveva perso di importanza, non sentiva più nulla, guardava l'esile corpo di Akaashi, aveva un'espressione.. spenta, sapeva che c'era una speranza ma in quel momento la paura lo stava divorando completamente, finchè non sentì la voce della dottoressa che lo chiamava 

"Signor Bokuto? Mi sta ascoltando?" il ragazzo rivolse uno sguardo spento alla signora che era ancora accanto a lui "volevo dirle che per il momento la percentuale di risveglio è bassa, ma potrebbe anche alzarsi, lo terremo sotto controllo, non si preoccupi, può venire quando vuole" Disse per poi lasciare la stanza, Kotaro strinse di più la mano di Keiji tra le sue braccia, si accasciò su di lui scoppiando in un pianto

"è tutta colpa mia, mi d-dispiace! Dovevo f-fermarti prima, s-se solo ti avessi risposto.. o fermato in tempo, mi dispiace tantissimo, è colpa mia..." rimase così per tutta la serata, fino all'addormentarsi

Il mattino seguente chiamò i genitori e li informò di tutto, anche loro, come Bokuto, si fiondarono in ospedale, quando vide la madre piangere stringendo a se il corvino i sensi di colpa si fecero più grandi, uscì dalla stanza per lasciarli con il figlio, avvertì anche Kuroo, Kenma e la scuola di Akaashi, si era preso la responsabilità di tutto, sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine, non lo avrebbe lasciato più da solo.

Passarono due mesi dall'incidente, Bokuto andava sempre in ospedale a prendersi cura di Akaashi, parlava ininterrottamente per ore, infondo sapeva che lo sentiva, spesso parlava delle cose più stupide che gli potessero passare in mente, gli raccontava della sua giornata, gli faceva ascoltare la musica e lo teneva aggiornato su tutto ciò che accadeva nel mondo. Spesso anche Kuroo e Kenma andavano a visitare Keiji, spesso per tenere compagnia a Kotaro e cercare di convincerlo che non fosse colpa sua, purtroppo non cambiava idea, era fisso sul pensiero che fosse tutta colpa sua. Quel giorno Kuroo si stava dirigendo verso l'ospedale insieme a Bokuto, erano appena usciti da scuola quindi avevano preso il treno, erano appena scesi in stazione quando arrivò una chiamata da parte dell'ospedale, il brizzolato guardò il corvino al suo fianco con uno sguardo preoccupato prima di rispondere

"Pronto..?" Le chiamate dall'ospedale non erano mai un buon presagio, sopratutto perchè ultimamente la situazione stava peggiorando 

"Bokuto-san! Sono un'infermiera che era responsabile di Akaashi, beh ecco.. andrò dritta al punto, c'è stato un problema per cui al momento è in sala operatoria, la percentuale di morte è molto alta-" staccò la chiamata e corse come un fulmine verso l'ospedale, Akaashi non poteva morire, non doveva. 

Arrivato in ospedale lo fecero aspettare fuori dalla sala operatoria, Kuroo arrivò dopo un paio di minuti, rimase seduto in silenzio accanto a Bokuto, non sapeva cosa dire, voleva provare a consolarlo ma era una situazione fin troppo delicata, non sapeva come comportarsi, quindi decise semplicemente di rimanere accanto a lui, almeno per fargli sentire la sua presenza e fargli sapere che era li se aveva bisogno di aiuto.

Passarono delle ore prima che Akaashi uscisse dalla sala operatoria, lo portarono nella sua stanza, Bokuto stava per seguirli quando fu fermato dalla stessa dottoressa di pochi mesi prima, Bokuto la guardò ancora una volta speranzoso, la dottoressa sospirò e prese parola

"Per il momento è riuscito a cavarsela, purtroppo però deve essere controllato il più possibile" disse solamente, Kotaro annuì per poi andare in camera del più piccolo dove lo stava aspettando Kuroo.

"Com'è andata? Che ti ha detto la dottoressa?" il brizzolato sospirò, si mise a sedere sulla solita sedia che occupava da due mesi e prese la mano del corvino, stringendola forte tra le sue

"Ha detto che per ora sta bene.. ma che ora sarà controllato più di prima, spero solo che ce la faccia.." disse tenendo lo sguardo basso, Kuroo annuì

"Vedrai che ce la farà, è forte" disse cercando di calmare Bokuto, anche se era un'impresa ardua. L'ex capitano del Fukurodani rimase per un paio di minuti a testa bassa a pensare, poi Kuroo prese parola di nuovo, cominciando a parlare della cosa più stupida che gli passasse in mente, andarono avanti così fino a quando Tetsurou non tornò a casa. 

Quando Kotaro rimase da solo tornò a pensare, non sapeva che fine avrebbe fatto Keiji, non poteva esserne sicuro, una grande paura di perderlo definitivamente si faceva largo tra i suoi pensieri, aveva ancora così tante cose da dirgli, così tante domande da fare, così tante cose da fare insieme a lui. Passò alcuni minuti a pensare in silenzio, poco prima di andare a casa decise infine di parlare, se lo sentiva davvero allora doveva dirgli tutto prima che fosse troppo tardi. 

"ehm.. non so se mi senti davvero, spero proprio di si, volevo dirti un paio di cose... ecco da come cominciare... ti amo. Sono innamorato di te fin dal primo giorno che ti ho visto, eri.. anzi sei così bello, e adoro il tuo carattere, ogni volta che stavo male mi aiutavi.. ma... mi dispiace, se ora sei in questa situazione è colpa mia.. dovevo risponderti, ugh.. mi dispiace, sono un coglione" concluse alzandosi, prese il suo zaino e tornò a casa, con il volto rigato dalle lacrime.

_**~Due settimane Dopo~** _

Akaashi trovava fatica ad aprire gli occhi, erano estremamente pesanti, provò a muovere la mano, ma anch'essa era pesante, cercò di sforzarsi di più, riuscì ad aprire un'occhio, anche se di poco, la prima cosa che riuscì a percepire furono delle forti luci, richiuse immediatamente l'occhio per poi riaprirlo piano piano insieme all'altro, lentamente girò la testa di lato e vide la folta chioma brizzolata di Bokuto, la testa era appoggiata al letto, aveva un respiro regolare ed era girata verso la finestra situata di fronte al lettino dell'ospedale, la mano destra stringeva quella del corvino mentre il braccio sinistro faceva da cuscino, Akaashi cercò di parlare ma uscì solo un filo di voce, così debole che era impossibile da udire

"B-Bokuto-san.." riprovò a parlare, stavolta riuscì a dire una parola, sempre con un filo di voce, così leggero che Bokuto pensò che fosse la sua immaginazione 

"Bokuto-San" parlò nuovamente il ragazzo, stavolta mosse leggermente la mano cercando di far capire al più grande che non era solo la sua immaginazione, il volto di Kotaro si illuminò e si girò di scatto verso il corvino, Keiji gli fece un debole sorriso, Bokuto si fiondò tra le sue braccia stringendolo a se

"Keiji! Sei vivo! Sei sveglio! Sei qui!...." disse mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scendere sulle sue guance, aveva sognato così tante volte quel momento che aveva paura che anche quel momento lo fosse, Akaashi si bloccò alla reazione del brizzolato, ma subito dopo ricambiò l'abbraccio 

"Si.. sono vivo Bokuto-san" disse stringendolo a se con la poca forza che aveva, iniziando a piangere anche lui.

Erano passate un paio di ore, avevano visitato Akaashi e stavano decidendo quando dimetterlo, mentre aspettavano Bokuto era rimasto con il corvino, avevano chiarito tutto e ora Bokuto gli stava raccontando tutto ciò che era successo in quei mesi, Akaashi lo ascoltava attentamente finchè il brizzolato non smise di palare 

"Bokuto-san? Stai bene" gli chiese il più piccolo, preoccupato

"non posso aspettare ancora, non so che accadrà, non voglio perderti di nuovo Keiji! Ti amo." Disse guardandolo negli occhi e avvicinandosi al volto del più piccolo, che ora era rigato ancora una volta dalle lacrima

"Ti amo anche io Bokuto-san"

_**Spazio autore:** _

_**e bene ragazzi ecco a voi l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia, ovviamente ci sarà anche l'epilogo! Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta! Ci rivedremo alla prossima storia!** _

_**Arrivederci stelline~** _


	10. Epilogo

"Papà! Di qua! Di qua!" Un bambino di 5 anni stava correndo per gli spalti di quel grande edificio, a suo seguito un uomo dai folti capelli corvini, occhiali con un bambino di a malapena un'anno che si trovava nel marsupio, seguiva il piccolo bambino, energico come sempre.

Esatto, si trattava di Keiji Akaashi, erano passati un bel po' d'anni dalla confessione del più grande, quel giorno iniziò la loro vita insieme, finirono l'università e iniziarono a convivere, si sposarono e infine decisero di Adottare, due splendidi bambini, il primo era molto energico e positivo, proprio come Bokuto.

Akaashi si mise a sedere aiutando il piccolo bambino che aveva finalmente deciso un posto da cui guardare il padre, quel giorno avevano una partita importante e Kuma, il bambino, aveva insistito per andare a vederlo giocare, Keiji lo aveva assecondato, in fondo voleva rivederlo giocare dal vivo anche lui. 

"sei contento, Kuma?" gli chiese sorridendogli, il piccolo annuì facendo un grande sorriso e guardando in campo alla ricerca del padre

"E tu? Sei felice papà?" quella semplice domanda scombussolò i pensieri di Akaashi, rimase fermo a pensare per qualche minuto, finchè Kuma non interruppe i suoi pensieri

"Papà? Papà! Sta iniziando!" urlò il piccolo agitando una mano verso il campo, Keiji annuì solamente sorridendogli.

Finita la partita Kuma scese dalle sedie e cominciò a correre verso il campo, Keiji lo seguì cercando di rimanere al suo passo senza fare del male al più piccolo che si era ormai addormentato tenendo stretta la maglia del corvino

"Papà! Zii!" Kuma corse verso brizzolato ridendo, quest'ultimo lo prese in braccio e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia

"Hai visto quanto siamo forti?! Anche tu diventerai come tuo padre se vorrai!" Disse Atsumu mentre scombinava i capelli di Kuma, Akaashi rimase fermo alla porta ad osservarli 

"Keiji! Vieni qui dai!" disse suo marito sorridendogli insieme al figlio, Akaashi sorrise ed andò da loro 

"Eccomi"

ripensò alla domanda di suo figlio, con una risposta ben chiara in testa, in quel momento poteva definirsi la persona più felice al mondo. Finalmente era con la persona che amava e nessuno e niente poteva più rovinargli nulla.


End file.
